


【GirHazard】当你皮得要死的男朋友突然变成了个哭包，或者说是，当你的乖宝贝突然变成个皮孩儿。

by jiiiiin



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: *有车*精分梗 ：当你皮得要死的男朋友突然变成了个哭包，或者说是，当你的乖宝贝突然变成个皮孩儿。（lulu：皮皮扎和哭包扎 都是我的扎





	【GirHazard】当你皮得要死的男朋友突然变成了个哭包，或者说是，当你的乖宝贝突然变成个皮孩儿。

1.  
人人都知道，  
艾登阿扎尔是个皮孩儿。

2.  
所以当奥利维尔吉鲁在大半夜接到他那正在冷战期的男友打来的电话时，发现对方正哭得上气不接下气，他吓得瞬间就清醒了，操，艾登哭了？！  
“Oli，我害怕。”  
“在哪呢，别害怕，你别挂啊，我马上就到。”  
他听见比利时男孩儿在电话里一边哭一边说好，听起来可怜兮兮的，但是又挺可爱的。于是吉鲁狠掐了自己一把，告诉自己不要把快乐建立在别人的痛苦上，尤其当这个别人还是你男朋友的时候。  
在路上的时候他也不忘安慰自己的小男孩儿。  
“别哭，别哭，你数数，你数三百个数，我肯定就到。”

3.  
地址是家酒吧。  
奥利维尔吉鲁在艾登阿扎尔数到二百四十一的时候推门进来了，还没等他喊艾登，他的小个子男朋友就扑到他怀里了，撞得他一个趔趄。  
“怎么了？”他站稳以后拍了拍他男朋友的圆脑袋。  
艾登阿扎尔从他怀里抬起头，顶着一张哭花的脸看着吉鲁。  
吉鲁没憋住，笑场了。  
比利时男孩儿更觉得委屈了，他咬住了嘴唇，连肩膀也一抖一抖的，好像是在强忍着不让自己哭出声来。  
但是他失败了，于是吉鲁就眼睁睁地看着他的男孩儿又哭成了花脸猫。

4.  
奥利维尔吉鲁一直都知道，艾登阿扎尔可不是个哭包。  
可现在，连法国人自己都怀疑他怀里的这个比利时小孩儿是不是眼泪做成的，明明还没张嘴说话呢，眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒掉下来了。  
“别哭，别哭”  
看着阿扎尔鼓得跟个小仓鼠似的脸，吉鲁伸手开始给男孩儿擦眼泪，“不哭了啊，你看，我在呢，我们回家好不好？”  
然后就看见男孩儿小鸡啄米一样地点头。

5.  
阿扎尔和吉鲁说他也不知道自己是怎么到的酒吧的，反正等他意识过来的时候，他就已经坐在了某个男人的大腿上，那男人搂着他的腰，在他耳边说着下流话。  
“他还摸我屁股”要不是比利时人说着说着就哽咽了，伸出他的小手捂住脸不想让吉鲁发现他在哭，法国人真的会以为这是阿扎尔妄图激怒自己的一种新方式。  
因为他俩这段时间总是吵架，他的男孩儿闹脾气的理由也五花八门的。虽然每次争吵都以比利时男孩儿嘴炮开始到男孩儿床上求饶结束，但是他俩还是进入了冷战期，从上周开始蓝军头牌就碰也不让他碰了，但是嘴炮还是要打的，“你等着的，法国人，我现在就去酒吧钓凯子。”  
但是吧，嗯，法国人当时完全没当回事。“没人有胆子碰未成年的！”奥利维尔吉鲁喊了一句，然后转头又睡着了。  
阿扎尔摔门了。

6.  
没想到这个小屁孩子还真去了。

7.  
吉鲁看着副驾驶坐着的小哭包心里想，这他妈能是艾登阿扎尔？  
但，他确实是。  
“我会被认出来吗”这时候比利时人才想起自己的身份，吉鲁空出一只手捏了捏阿扎尔的小耳朵，“放心吧，没人会觉得英超巨星能哭成这样的。”  
“那我刚才给你丢人了吗”男孩儿怯怯地问。  
“哪有，我还怕你嫌我来晚了呢”“没晚，我才数到二百四十一”吉鲁没想到比利时人还真的数了，而且男孩儿的声音也因为哭过而变得软乎乎的。  
*简直可爱暴击

8.  
“我可以先去洗澡吗”  
男孩儿低着头扯着自己的衣服下摆，犹犹豫豫地开口了。  
想起原来那个洗澡之前直接在客厅就能脱光光大大咧咧地走来走去的小男孩儿，奥利维尔吉鲁再一次感受到什么叫做世界之大无奇不有。  
居然有一天艾登阿扎尔都能乖成这样。

9.  
等了半天也不见阿扎尔出来，法国人怕他出什么事直接推门就进去了，“艾登，没事吧。”看见法国人进来了，男孩儿马上就背了过去，支支吾吾半天终于冒出一句，“Oli，能给我拿下睡衣吗”“我要是不问你，你准备待在这里一辈子吗？”  
“我没有，我会等你睡着了再出来。”男孩儿很认真地回答了，法国前锋觉得又气又好笑，“喂，我是你男朋友，怎么还怕我看呢”  
“我…我害羞”  
男孩儿低着头，耳尖都泛红了。  
如果艾登阿扎尔是只小虾的话，那现在就该熟了，你看，还冒热气呢。  
奥利维尔吉鲁本来想说那你光背过去怎么行，屁股不也得捂住了吗，可是看到阿扎尔肩膀一抖一抖的快要哭出来的那个小样，又闭上了嘴，但是心里想着，这他妈要是以前那个皮皮扎他至少要给他按墙角操上个三个来回。

10.  
“那我去客房睡了啊，”实不相瞒，因为些莫名其妙的争执，奥利维尔吉鲁已经在客房睡了整一周了，“那晚安了，宝贝儿”。  
“能不能陪我一会儿，”比利时男孩儿抱着被子小声地说，“Oli，我一个人害怕。”  
逗弄艾登阿扎尔从来都是件好玩的事儿。  
“可是宝贝你忘了吗，你昨天还不让我上床呢”法国人倚着门装作很严肃的样子，于是男孩儿的声音更小了。  
“求求你了，Oli”  
“那你现在过来抱抱我。”  
下一秒吉鲁就感觉到怀里一热，男孩儿的脸贴在他胸口，他低头就看见那漂亮的圆眼睛眨呀眨的，“好吧，就一晚啊。”  
他确实比较喜欢在这件事上得了便宜还卖乖。

11.  
奥利维尔吉鲁是被一脚踹醒的。  
“法国人！你他妈怎么又偷偷爬我床！”他睁眼就看见阿扎尔正朝他翻白眼，比利时人眼睛很大，小表情也多，所以翻起白眼来显得更加婊里婊气了。  
“昨天不是你求我陪你睡的吗？”  
“你做梦呢啊，”比利时男孩儿眉心那道痕更深了，然后转头就把枕头甩在了吉鲁的身上，“昨天和你的法鸡队友喝酒喝傻了吧？！”  
可能真的是个梦吧，那个在他怀里哭个不停的艾登阿扎尔，想想也会觉得是梦吧。

12.  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
艾登阿扎尔拥有很难让人忽略的笑声。  
在科巴姆训练基地，他们进行分组对抗时，阿隆索传球给吉鲁，法国人步子趟大了差点跪在地上，好不容易稳住没摔下去，然后抬头就看见对手队里那个胖乎乎的小个子捂着胸口跑过来乐得都要仰过去了。  
要不是在训练中，他真想捏一把那幸灾乐祸的比利时男孩儿的小脸，一定得疼得让他龇牙咧嘴的，不过，要是真的可以的话，他应该更想捏的是那被蓝色球裤包裹住的小屁股。  
我今晚一定要让他哭出来，一定。  
法国人在心里发了个誓。

13.  
“艾登，要做睡前运动吗”  
奥利维尔吉鲁舔了下唇，给了他男朋友一个极有暗示意味的wink，然后伴随着一句“滚，做你个大头鬼啊！”他的男朋友哐的一声关上了门。  
“还有，你今晚别想溜进来。”  
接着就听见了房门上锁的声音，于是法国前锋踹了一脚门愤愤地喊，“小胖子！你现在可一点都不可爱了！”  
“硬汉不需要可爱！”  
而且，我他妈的也不胖！

14.  
男孩儿半夜抱着枕头站在客房门口，硬着头皮开了门，动作很轻，也没敢开灯，等到他的眼睛差不多适应了黑暗的时候，才小心翼翼地爬上了床，他动都不敢动，怕会吵醒正在睡觉的法国人。  
法国前锋半睁开眼睛，看见比利时男孩儿正靠着床沿侧躺着，看起来好小一只，于是他试探性叫了一声，“艾登？”  
“嗯？”男孩儿并没有睡着。  
奥利维尔吉鲁朝男孩儿伸出手，哑着嗓子说了句“过来”，然后就把比利时小男孩儿搂在了怀里，他习惯性地摸了下男孩儿的脸，发现他的艾登脸上湿漉漉的。  
“宝贝，你哭了？”  
“我害怕，”男孩儿手脚并用地缠上了法国人，像只黏糊糊的小八爪鱼，“为什么要留我自己睡，我犯了什么错吗？”男孩儿的声音小小的，带着点儿鼻音，听起来更可怜了。

15.  
“你不是…”  
话刚说了一半，吉鲁就停住了，他终于意识到现在是什么情况了。  
他，奥利维尔吉鲁，现在拥有了两个艾登阿扎尔，一个皮孩儿，一个小哭包，想到这儿，他瞬间不困了。  
“宝贝儿，要做运动吗？”  
他翻了个身把比利时男孩儿压在身下，怜爱地亲了亲阿扎尔的小脑瓜，正准备脱衣服呢，但是看见阿扎尔眨着他那无辜的大眼睛看着自己又觉得还是算了吧。

16.  
吉鲁看着比利时人朝他这面走过来，训练服一看就是胡乱套上的，鞋带也散着，他都怕男孩儿走着走着会把自己绊倒。  
“艾登，你等一会儿，”男孩儿不解地站住了，接着就看见吉鲁蹲下去开始给自己系鞋带，阿扎尔的脸瞬间就红了，“小心点啊，怎么现在还忘系鞋带呢。”  
比利时小男孩儿看着自己男朋友的后脑勺心里美滋滋的，“Oli你真好！”，声音很小，但吉鲁听得出来小男孩儿很高兴，他心想这也太好哄了。  
“还有，艾登，一会儿训练时候哪碰了还是哪疼了，千万不要哭哦！”他还像哄小孩似地伸出手指在蓝军左边锋眼前晃了晃，男孩儿坚定地点了点头。

17.  
艾登阿扎尔确实没哭。  
然而，在训练中当吉鲁接到球一个抽射破门以后，就听见对方阵营冒出个特别清脆的yeah，转身就看见他的小男朋友傻笑着跑过来跟他击掌。  
“艾登？咱们是一队的啊！”鲁蓬蓬跑过来给了阿扎尔脑袋一下，可能是有一点疼，男孩儿咬住了嘴唇，眨着他那圆溜溜的眼睛看向了吉鲁。  
法国人摇了摇头。  
男孩儿的小脑袋立刻无精打采地低了下去，看着怪可怜的，于是吉鲁赶紧伸手拍了蓬蓬头后背一下，“赶紧回你位置！”。  
男孩儿的眼睛又开始亮晶晶地盯着他看。

18.  
“一会儿想吃什么呀，” 法国男人一伸手就扯走了更衣室门口背着双肩包乖乖站着的小男孩儿，“怎么不说话，难道你又想吃汉堡了？”等了一会儿，比利时人还没说话，吉鲁就知道自己猜对了。“宝贝，我不是和你说了，它对身体不太好吗，还会长胖的。”  
“就一个，求求了，一个就够了，”切尔西10号委屈巴巴地抓着法国前锋的手往自己肚子上贴，“Oli你摸，我都瘦了。”  
没有人能抵御得了泪眼汪汪的艾登阿扎尔，还有他那肉乎乎的小肚子。

19.  
“谢谢Oli！”  
艾登阿扎尔手里捧着个小汉堡，冲着法国人咧嘴笑，想起另一个会先翻白眼再说“一个够他妈谁吃？！”的皮皮扎，他觉得哭包扎真的是天赐的礼物。  
也不是说皮皮扎不好，就是有时候，人更喜欢乖一点儿的小东西。

20.  
但是就等回到家以后法国人进房间换了个衣服的功夫，出来就看见艾登阿扎尔穿着黑色皮衣正往门外走，“你去哪儿？”  
“当然去酒吧玩了，”比利时人翻了个白眼，“而且，我根本就没吃饱！”  
Oh no，皮皮扎又他妈回来了。  
“别去了，”法国人坐在沙发上往后一瘫，然后又泄气似地补了句，“算了，你去吧，反正你也不会听我话的。”

21.  
艾登阿扎尔扶着沙发靠背缓慢地跨坐在了法国人的大腿上，“艾登，我叫艾登，你呢？”粉嫩的小舌头挑逗地舔了下嘴唇，还挺着他那QQ弹弹的翘臀有意无意地在吉鲁的胯上蹭了蹭。  
“奥利维尔吉鲁。”  
法国人还是没消气。  
“Mr. Giroud,”比利时男孩儿轻轻地扯着他的衣领，“怎么？和男朋友吵架了吗？”法国人冷哼一声算是回答，接着男孩儿拉着吉鲁的手放在了自己果冻似的小屁股上，“哦，那他可真是个小混蛋。”  
“没错，他确实是。”  
“那我可比他乖多了，是不是？”男孩儿的手缠上了吉鲁的后背，“Mr. Giroud，你不想尝尝我吗？”

22.  
就是这样。  
奥利维尔吉鲁掐着比利时人的脖子，不是很用力，但艾登阿扎尔还是觉得呼吸困难，他张了张嘴，想要喊出声来，却只能听见法国人的胯和他屁股相撞的啪啪声，混杂着自己那沉重且在颤抖的呼吸声。  
他的大脑一片空白。  
然后，法国人松开了手，和空气一起扎进肺里的，还有那顷刻间触电般的快感，像是电流从脊骨走了一遭，他兴奋得浑身都在发抖。  
而且，这一次，他能叫出声了。  
奥利维尔吉鲁听着男孩儿浪荡的叫声忍不住骂了句脏话。

23.  
法国人看见自己身下的男孩儿剧烈地抽搐了几下，还以为他是要射，于是更猛烈地蹂躏起了艾登阿扎尔那漂亮的翘臀，他凑近男孩儿的耳朵低声说，“宝贝儿，怎么，今天这么一会儿就不行了吗”  
“你他妈…”  
比利时人的话只说了一半就没动静了，于是吉鲁帮男孩儿翻了个面转过来正对着他，然后又毫无保留地操了进去，这次他没听到比利时人浪荡的叫声，而是几声透过那捂在脸上的双手传来的压抑的呻吟，甚至还带着呜呜的哭泣声。  
有点不对劲儿了。  
于是他用力地扒开男孩儿的手，发现男孩儿的泪珠正顺着眼角往下淌，大颗大颗的，看得法国人的心脏瞬间就像是被谁握住了，轻轻一捏就生疼生疼的，“怎么了，我太用力了吗？”  
“我做错什么了吗，”男孩儿咬住嘴唇费力地扯出几个字，看见法国人摇了摇头，于是又问，“那为什么Oli你这么粗暴？我很害怕。”  
男孩儿的眼泪又流了出来。  
该死的，奥利维尔吉鲁简直想扇自己一嘴巴。

24.  
“艾登，对不起，”法国人吻了吻男孩儿因为疼痛而汗湿的额头，然后轻声问，“我这就退出来，好不好？”他刚要直起腰，身下的人就伸手搂上了法国人的后颈，“没关系，Oli”，刚哭过的声音听起来软软糯糯的，可爱极了。  
比利时小男孩儿把脸贴在法国人胸口，前不久才理过的头发长出来了一点，没那么扎人了，蹭得吉鲁觉得心脏都开始痒起来了，“就留着小卷毛吧”  
“不要！”比利时男孩儿嘟着嘴，“那样就不酷了！”

25.  
“Oli，”男孩儿高潮的时候在他耳边哭着说了句我爱你，可爱的小肚子还在法国人身下一抖一抖的，听得法国前锋觉得比利时男孩儿的血管里流淌着的都是融化掉的糖果，走到哪里都带着甜味儿。  
吉鲁清理完想要抱着阿扎尔回房间，可男孩儿累得连搭法国人的肩的力气都没有了，一个劲儿地往下掉，看得吉鲁又心疼又好笑，他只好亲了亲男孩儿的小脑瓜，“宝贝，我也爱你。”  
“嗯”  
换来比利时男孩儿一个满足的笑容。

26.  
“早啊，艾登”  
奥利维尔吉鲁睁开眼看见自己那还在睡着的小男孩儿小声地说了句早安，又伸手帮他把被子拽上来盖好，“蹬被子吗。”  
那一会儿醒来的该是皮皮扎吧。  
法国前锋笑了一下，看样子今天得做好被打击的准备。

27.  
“你不喜欢皮皮扎吗？”  
平时活泼得不得了的男孩儿现在睁着他那圆溜溜的漂亮眼睛安静地看着他，气得吉鲁狠掐了一把男孩儿的脸蛋儿，“小屁孩儿瞎想什么呢，怎么可能不喜欢！”

哭包扎也好，皮皮扎也好。  
无论是哪个艾登阿扎尔，不都是他奥利维尔吉鲁的吗。


End file.
